paradise_bluefandomcom-20200215-history
Kidd B. Jones
Kidd even in his childhood was a human of principle, practicing his hand in combat whenever wrongdoing was observed. Unlike his brother, once the admiral, who lived his life in isolation under abuse, this young man was a street urchin once his family landed in their casket. Kidd made not a single coin from the contracts he took as a brawler, for all that he earned was in the virtue of charity. One day he found out he seemed to be related to the infamous boogeyman through a strange message that was delivered to him by pigeon post. At the age of fifteen he set sail and became a marine solely to return to his roots, hoping that he can find out more about his brother meanwhile solving every injustice of the sea. He goes by the moniker, El Vindicador as he was sent on a mission to cleanse the sea of injustice through the act of vengeance. Chronicles of El Vindicador Chapter I: Stranded, Damned, Yet Crowned “The lord of high is mightier than the noise of many waters.” Debut Downwater, an island that occupied the sea for the sole function of imprisoning pirates and deserters, that is where the young missionary stranded when his raft failed to hold against a churning storm. Meet the marines However, luckily, it was the sole place where he'd find information regarding the death note of his brother. Tobi was the first he'd find, a demon towering above humans, such a sight he hadn't seen in his entire life, but regardless he was fast to adapt. Tobi informed him that his old master was in fact the boogeyman and with this information, Kidd decided the best course of action was to learn directly from one of his brother's subordinates. Under the mōye's wing he learned the virtues of combat, holding a rusted cutlass he stole. Alongside the demon, he'd meet several greenhorns, but more notably the lieutenant commander, Jeremiah Corbyn. His speeches enlightened the young missionary on the strategies employed by the marines. Kidd was informed that not all marines were quite as moral as the commander, in his meeting with another mōye that surprisingly, he was related to. Ramina, formerly a part of the marines, told the cadet that his brother would've agreed to take a stand against the present order. This fueled the head of the cadet with fantasies, but nonetheless realistic ones. When he heard of this, he began to convince the higher-ups, his teacher and the lieutenant commander that it'd be in the best interest of the marines to retain the infamous locker, as part of an expedition to forcefully bring back glory to the broken order of the present. Meanwhile, Ramina would be kept in the corner of his eye as part of his plan to bring vengeance back upon the sea, as his adoptive sister could be of great use as he had noted in a mock conflict against her. Chapter II: Ending of the Heretic Kidd headed to the docks and found an unlocked ship. He met several recruits at the docks, one being a gunman and the other a navigator. Alex, who needed ammunition, gave the idea of this journey for supplies and without the navigator, Joshua, the journey wouldn't be completed. Thus, Kidd stole the caravel and headed out only to find an island bearing a gargantuan hole. Fearless, Kidd and his companions headed in not knowing the dangers that would lie ahead. Within resided a cult empowered by a strange curse, one that would doom anyone with even a sense of fear. Kidd, luckily, had no fear for death and headed against the swordmen with conviction. Ten men died by the blade of the prince that day, but that wouldn't be the end. At the edge of the abyssal island, he found the leader of the purple cross, holding a cursed tome and broadsword. She almost ended the lives of the three cadets, until the prince went on a rampage and refounded the swift sword style. Formulating sixty afterimages, he reached another level of swordfighting unseen in the recruited ranks, felling the leader by a hair and recovering the tome. However, again, that is not where the journey would end. Kidd would wake up cursed, as his navigator set sail for home and stopped by an island known today as Brooch. The natives of this particular island called themselves vikings and were berserking warriors, respected for their strength. Yet, the curse that resided took over. Kidd went on a massacre, ending the lives of seven soldiers after a viking badmouthed him. Joshua eventually dragged him away after he finished collecting intel on the island and their inhabitants, whom sold mysterious and powerful mushrooms, they'd return one day for these mushrooms, hoping it'd benefit the world government. In time, the three found their way back, commended for their initiative for supplies. Knowing the consequences of the curse and his inability to hold the blade for long, he handed the cursed blade and tome to a soldier known as Luck Aeseno. The curse's consequences would linger, but dull over months and combine with the individuality of the prince. Luck would now be the wielder of the purple cross, bearer of the curse. In the aftermath of his expedition for supplies, he was able to arm many gunmen of the marines all the while collecting enough support to form his own fleet.